


Balance

by acoletterose



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Discipline, Encouragement, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Xenophilia, citadel mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoletterose/pseuds/acoletterose
Summary: Shepard has more to say about Vakarian’s risky approach to hostage situations.Mild language.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own these characters, me.

The lead Shepard was currently following pointed to a doctor in the lower Wards, a Chloé Michel. Hopefully it would pan out.

If there’s one thing Commander Shepard knows, it’s how to read a situation. In her line of work, it was usually best described as SNAFU.

The door to the clinic opened to reveal a Turian C-Sec officer crouched behind a pillar and a human woman getting a shakedown from a couple of thugs with guns. This situation? Not too hard to read. Typical. She recognizes the crouching C-Sec officer as the one she saw earlier on her visit to the Council. He had been pressing for more time to continue investigating Saren. Garrus Vakarian.

Thug One notices Shepard almost immediately and the shakedown quickly turns into a hostage situation. Damn.

“Let her go.” Shepard pulls her gun as Thug One points his at her.

Vakarian is quick. As soon as she’s pulled her gun, Vakarian takes advantage of the distraction and puts a bullet directly between Thug One’s eyes. Dispatching Thug Two and Thug Three takes a matter of seconds. Choosing to crouch on opposite sides of an oxygen tank was, perhaps, not their best decision of the day.

“Perfect timing, Shepard. Gave me a clear shot at the bastard.” Vakarian is obviously proud of his shot. He somehow manages a swagger standing still.

Target practice on a range is one thing, but this doctor? This doctor might have crucial information about protecting human colonies. And she will hopefully further Shepard’s investigation on Saren. This warranted a dressing-down. “What were you thinking? You could’ve hit the hostage!”

That seemed to have struck him right where it hurt. He stammered a half defense but stopped himself. It was obvious he knew that what he had done was risky.

Maybe she was being too hard on him, she thought, watching as he made sure Doctor Michel was unharmed. He could be an asset to the team if he could demonstrate some restraint. Not that he asked to join.

Her eyebrow climbs a bit as the doctor fixes her hair and tilts her head at Vakarian as she responds to his questions. Interesting.

Doctor Michel tells them about a Quarian that sounds like she is both the key to this investigation and about to be in serious trouble. SNAFU might soon have to be upgraded to FUBAR. Fist needs a visit, yesterday.

Garrus interrupts her processing. “This is your show, Shepard. But I want to bring Saren down as much as you do. I’m coming with you!” Shepard’s eyebrow raises again. Definitely needs some restraint, though she’d like to know what his angle is. “Saren’s a traitor to the Council, and a disgrace to my people!” Maybe he does want to take Saren down as bad as she does. Hell, why not?

“Welcome aboard, Garrus.”

From there, they gather up Wrex at C-Sec Academy and storm Chora’s den. Fist’s thugs might as well have been tossing themselves into a thresher nest. She takes pity on the two hesitant ones. Wrex makes up for her lenience by unloading his shotgun in Fist’s face. She figures he _did_ have a contract to complete.

It’s short work to find the Quarian. Shepard learns her name is Tali’Zorah nar Rayya and brings her to the Council. Being named SpecTRe and being given the Normandy is, well, she’ll see whether it’s an honor or not, she supposes.

The new people she has taken on, Wrex, Tali, and Vakarian; they’ll all need to pack and say their goodbyes. She sends them off to gather their supplies but hesitates as she prepares to head back to the Normandy. Vakarian’s been subdued since her reprimand.

Shepard winces. There’s no reason to imply that he’ll always be questioned like that. Fuck it. Shepard calls over her shoulder at his retreating form, “Oh and, Vakarian!”

He stops and turns his head, quirking it to the side. “Commander?”

“Earlier today. That was a nice shot. A damn nice shot.”

Garrus’s mandibles flare in what Shepard assumes is a grin. His shoulders square and his back straightens. “Thanks, commander.” Shepard nods and he returns it as both go their separate ways to prepare for departure.

Shepard grins at his change in mood. Much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I always go paragade route. Some people just need shooting BUT a commander can’t have their team pulling stunts. BUT BUT morale is important. Especially Garrus’s morale ;)


End file.
